


CHAINS

by cxspian



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Defenders - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Foggy Nelson & Karen Page Friendship, Marvel Cameos, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-Season/Series 01, Reporter Karen Page, Sassy Matt Murdock, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Thriller, marvel easter eggs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxspian/pseuds/cxspian
Summary: In which Mathew Murdock might've just finally met his match in the ever so problematic private investigator, Betty Conroy.





	

Goosebumps ran up her arms as it laid attached resting on the cold table, the metallic bracelet restricted her from doing anything other than resting her head against the table between her arms. Her eyes fluttered as she fought to stay awake, but it wasn’t until the door slamming shut did she fully awake.  
“It’s been two weeks since you’ve been back. Two weeks, and you’ve been here five times.” Betty brought herself up to see Sergeant Mahoney lecturing her.  
“Can’t a girl familiarise herself with the local precinct?” Betty retorted back only to receive a glare from the man. “Listen I was just doing my job. The first time I was here it was for a bar fight, sure that’s fine. But come on, you uniforms have to stop bringing me in when I have things to do. Give me a break, Brett. ”  
“Then stop breaking the law.” He remarked, stopping his pacing back and forth in the interrogation room and staring back at her.  
Betty let out a groan as she leaned against her chair. “Actually I wasn’t breaking any laws. So technically I shouldn’t have to be here. Now are you going to let me out or am I going to have to wait for another lousy uniform to come and get me?” She sneered back before sending him a smirk. The sergeant pulled out a ring full of keys before leaning over the table to unlock Betty from the handcuffs.  
The woman rubbed her wrists from the restraints which were previously on her arm. She pushed her seat back as she stood up walking past Brett as he held open the door for her. She was stopped in her tracks as the man she had been conversing with grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. “Listen, there’s been a homicide. A woman accused of murdering a colleague.”  
“Why are you telling me this?” Betty asked as she felt him loosen is grasp on her.  
Brett scanned the hallways for officers before continuing. “She doesn’t remember any of it. There’s something that doesn’t add up with this case. Look, I think its best if we have an outsider look at it. I’m not in charge of the case or anything but you can go to her lawyers.” He pulled away from her as she let out a deep breath, her eyes wondered back to the room had just been in, wondering how the woman accused must feel being in that predicament.  
“Can I get an address or something?” She asked, crossing her arms.  
Brett let out a sigh of relief as he began to walk towards the main office, with the private investigator trailing behind him. She watched as he spoke with a detective from the precinct, the man that he spoke with nonchalance before walking away from the sergeant. Brett grabbed a notepad and a pen as he quickly jotted down what Betty guessed was an address.  
“You wanna tell me what’s going on?” Betty asked as she found her messenger bag resting in a plastic box under the front desk.  
“Her lawyers were here only a few minutes ago. Here’s their address, tell Foggy that I sent you. You got what I said?” He let out as the woman looked down at the small note, smaller than the size of her palm.  
She sent him a smirk as she recited everything he had told her to do. “Go to the lawyer place and tell Foggy that you sent me.” She received a nod from him as she spoke again. “What type of name is Foggy?”  
The sergeant let out a smile at the woman before he replied. “It’s a nickname.” The private investigator shook her head as she thought of multiple way to ridicule the man by the name of Foggy for his nickname. She sent Brett a small salute before making her way to the front door of the busy police station. “Remember to introduce yourself.” He shouted after Betty.  
“Don’t I always?” Betty let out before slipping out into the dark streets of Hell’s Kitchen.  
-  
Betty trudged up the stairs as she mentally swore at herself for skipping yet another hour of sleep for work. She swiftly covered her mouth as she let out a quiet yawn. Fishing through her bag she found the plastic water bottle with only a few more droplets of water left and let the last of the water escape onto her tongue, she shoved the bottle back into her bag and dug her hands into the pockets of her large baby blue denim jacket. Her eyebrows perked up as she stood in front of the glass door with a paper sign stuck to it scribbled ‘Nelson and Murdock’. “Lovely.” She said to herself as she pushed the door open to see an almost clear office space.  
A blonde haired man came out of one of the three rooms in the office space, holding onto a baseball. “I’m sorry but we’re closed.” He muttered as his expression of annoyance washed away when his eyes landed on the woman.  
“Mahoney sent me. I’m looking for Foggy, point me his way and I’ll be out of your hair.” She watched as the man in front of her smiled.  
The blonde let out a hand as he spoke, “Well then you won’t be out of my hair anytime soon, I’m Foggy Nelson.” Betty smirked as she reached to shake his hand, feeling the heat radiate off his hand as well as droplets of sweat.  
She crossed her arms as her eyes scanned the room and landed on the brunette standing behind Foggy, his arms crossed as he wore red tinted glasses. “Umm hi. Mahoney sent me. He said something about a homicide between a woman and her colleague. Brett thought it was a good idea to have an outsiders to look at it.”  
“I’m presuming you’re the outsider.” Murdock let out, stepping forwards into the conversation. The woman hummed in response, easily scanning the man’s body language to see his reluctance to tell the woman anything.  
“I’m a private investigator if that provides any reassurance. If Brett didn’t trust me then I wouldn’t be here. Why don’t we get started and see where that takes us? There’s probably more to it then it seems.” She negotiated as she watched the reluctance begin to wash off both the men.  
Foggy turned to his friend before turning back to Betty, “We can go to my office.” He directed to the room they had previously been in.  
She followed him in, brushing past his partner standing at the doorway as she introduced herself. “I’m Betty Conroy.”  
“Matt Murdock.” He let out as she passed him, smelling the sharp smell of antiseptic and caramel.  
“I know.” She whispered as she smirked in his direction taking the only seat in the room, crossing her leg over the other. She knew him, and for some reason he knew her somehow, and already she was beginning to frustrate him.  
-  
To say that they fought like an old married couple would be an understatement, it was more like two toddlers arguing over the last piece of candy and fortunately enough that piece of candy was a deal from the DA’s office Foggy could negotiate. Betty watched as the two men argued, within seconds she began tuning out the conversation only to be brought back to it by the strong persistent voice of Matt Murdock.  
“I don't think she did it.” Matt let out as Betty mentally groaned as Foggy looked at him unsurprisingly.  
She let out a deep breath before she spoke, “She's the sole suspect, found at the scene, covered in blood, with the murder weapon, with no defensive wounds on her, Matt.”  
“What are you insinuating?” Matt questioned her, she pushed herself forward on her chair as she rested her arms on her knees.  
“What I’m insinuating is that all evidence points to her but then again there’s probably more to it then it seems. There usually is.” Betty retorted back, sneering at him.  
Foggy looked between the two, glad that the desk kept them separated. “If they offer anything it'll be a gift, and we will take that gift. We do not want this to go to trial.” Foggy negotiated to the pair, Matt move his head in Foggy’s direction as Betty leans back on her seat, crossing her arms.  
“Have you considered that they don’t want this to go to trial, either?” Betty asked the pair. The two bring their attention to her.  
Matt was first to speak, “Why hasn't she been charged yet?”  
“They have 24 hours. And it's the weekend. They're gonna take every last second to collect the evidence before they move.” Foggy retorted back as she reached for her water bottle, looking between the two men. 

“I’m just gonna go get some water.” She let out nonchalantly as she stood from her seat and left the room, leaving the two co-workers to keep discussing the case. 

She ran the tap, filling her bottle as she listened closely to the men. “They've got the evidence. You and Betty just laid it out. This is a good arrest, Foggy. We should already be reading about it in the papers. There's something not right about this case. I can feel it.” 

The pacing in the other room stopped as Foggy turned to his friend. “You can feel it? All right, I'm just gonna say this once, and we can move on. You don't necessarily show the best judgment when beautiful women are involved, Matt.”

“How could I even know she’s beautiful?” Matt asked slightly curious as to hear what his friend has to say.

“I don't know. It's kinda spooky, actually. But if there's a stunning woman with questionable character in the room, Matt Murdock's gonna find her and Foggy Nelson is gonna suffer.” Foggy said as he began to start pacing the room again. Betty stood at the doorway of the room as held onto her already half empty bottle, watching the exchange between the two friends.

A chuckles escaped Matt as he spoke to Foggy, “All right, I don't disagree with anything you're saying.” 

“Thank you.” Foggy let out as he noticed the private investigator standing at the doorway.

“But I need you to back me, anyway.” Matt piped in again only to receive a groan from Foggy.

“Why don’t we started with the obvious, if she didn't do it, who did? We're dead in the water if we don't give them an alternative.” She offered to pair, watching as both of them began to agree with her.

“We need to take another run at our client. She may not be guilty, but that doesn't mean Miss Page is telling the truth.” Foggy said looking from Matt to Betty.

The night went on as the two lawyers and the private investigator went through almost every detail in the case. At times the woman silently swore at herself for taking up the profession of PI work but then again she’d have no job since her last work place had been obliterated. Truthfully enough she was slightly glad that she had left her old life for this new one. At times past coworker would contact her for a slightly rebuilt version of her previous workplace but she'd decline the second it was mention, ending the call in an instant.  
Never the less her new partners for this certain case involving Karen Page, reminded her of the team work she hardly enjoyed. While she did enjoy the company of Foggy, his partner on the other hand was a different story. Matt Murdock was a rather infuriating man, Betty would rather spend her time with a hyperactive toddler then with him.  
She remembered what the sisters used to say about the Murdocks. "Be careful of the Murdock boys, they've got the devil in'em" The nostalgia all came backs her and all she could think about is what type of a place this had been when she been growing up, and why had she come back to this hell hole?  
"Why the hell did I come here?" Betty asked herself as she stood outside of the office building inhabiting Nelson and Murdock.  
It was still dark out but the streets were as silent as they could be. The trio had agreed it was enough for tonight and Betty quickly hurried away from the lawyers, now staring out at the street as she contemplated her new life.  
"We didn't reach your expectations?" Betty was now met with a coat clad Matt Murdock as he held onto his cane with both hands.  
She crossed her arms as she let out a sigh. "No, Hell's Kitchen didn't. Still the piece of shit it was twenty years ago. I just don't get why I came back."  
"Its home." Matt let out, starting to finally put the pieces together on how she knew him.  
"This place caused me more damage than it did making me feel at home." She retorted back as they began to walk together.  
Matt was getting rather impatient with her, wanting to know how she knew so much about Hell's Kitchen and him. "You say you know me, how?" He listens to her heartbeat to hear a reaction out of her but received nothing but her normal rhythm.  
"Be careful of the Murdock boys, they've got the devil in'em. I remember once hearing that from one of the sisters before you came. Sister Maggie didn't agree with it though, but then again she had only joined when I was a year old." Betty began as she only saw his annoyance grow, it only made her enjoy the reveal even more. "You want your answer, you came to my orphanage only a few months after I left. You left a lasting impression on me with the short period of time I was around."  
He was unimpressed and she didn't give a complete shit about it. She was enjoyed pushing him. "What, don't you remember little old Betsy? I'm pretty sure everyone in that orphanage expected a whole lot different from what I actually turned out." Betty chattered as her smugness became more aware of.  
"Betsy Dane was your real name."  
"People change."  
"Clearly." Matt spoke the last word before the two fell silent.  
The darkness surrounded the pair as they walked down the streets of Hell’s Kitchen. Betty was exhausted, she craved the comfort of her soft delicate bed. However Matt’s plans of another night of fighting crime was discarded and now was replaced with some well needed sleep. Betty let out a sigh as she spotted her apartment building close by, the jingle of her keys were heard as she pulled them from her bag.  
At once the woman bee-lined for the main door but was met with confusion when the man next to him was following her. "What are you doing?" She asked him as she stood between him and the door.  
"What are you doing?" Matt retorted back as his impatience radiated onto her.  
"I live here." She said before looking down at the keys the man held which were identical to hers.  
"So do I." Matt snapped back at her as she moved to the side watching as he opened the door.  
"Great," She whispered to herself. She let herself in as he followed behind. "People change right, well you clearly haven't. You're still a dick."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first time publishing a story here. Its kinda hard to figure out. I hope you liked this chapter. You can find me also on Wattpad, that's where most of my works are. Same username as my one here. I've updated more there. I'd really like some feedback and know your thoughts on this story.


End file.
